


Season’s Change

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Sappy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha are surprised when the dynamic of their relationship changes. Though they’re the only ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season’s Change

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that got longer than expected. This was written for assbutt-avenger’s prompt over on Tumblr. People really love their Cockles over there, which is great. I found this one a little more challenging but no less fun.
> 
>  **Prompt:** “Ok write me some fluffy cockles where they kiss for the first time and then they cuddle and everything is so hopelessly romantic and then one day jared sees them holding hands and he just can't stop smiling because he saw this coming from a mile away.”

**Season’s Change**

“Get up,” Dean ordered gruffly, tugging at Castiel’s arms.

Castiel turned his head away, staying firmly planted to the ground.

“Get up!”

“Dean,” Castiel finally whispered. “What have you done?”

“Cas, I had to, please,” Dean’s gruffness disappeared as he collapsed in a heap at Castiel’s side, pressing their foreheads together. “Cas, don’t make me leave you here.”

“I can’t, Dean, I can’t…”

Dean shut his eyes tightly, pressing harder against Castiel and tried one, final plea, “Please.”

“Cut!”

Jensen flinched out of Dean and backed a scant few inches away from Misha, looking over at Jeremy for his final verdict. Jeremy huddled close to Bob and Ben, conversing quietly and pointing at the screen.

“Very romantic, the cockles of my heart are positively steamy,” Misha joked, grinning at Jensen.

Jensen snorted. “I can’t wait for the next convention after this episode airs. You’re fielding those questions, Pal.”

“It gets to the point, Jen, where you just have to stop worrying about it and realize how very fun it is,” Misha replied.

“That was great guys. We’ll shoot Jared’s next scene. You can take a bit of time,” Jeremy called over to them.

“I’m dying for a coffee,” Jensen said, pushing himself to his feet and reaching out a hand to help Misha. Misha graciously accepted the assistance and sprang up, pausing in Jensen’s space. They stared at each other for a moment, Jensen slightly bemused, Misha smirking.

“You guys practicing your next scene or something?” Jared asked with a grin as he entered the staged area.

“Huh?” Jensen turned and looked up a Jared who had slung an arm around both their shoulders.

Misha chuckled. “All right, Mr. Ackles, I think you need caffeine.” Misha flashed Jared a smile and took Jensen firmly by the shoulders, steering the taller man towards craft services.

“Good luck, Ben’s being a real hard-ass today!” Misha called to Jared.

“I heard that!” Ben shouted with a smile.

“Thanks for the heads-up,” Jared laughed.

Misha left Jensen to contemplate how much sugar he would allow himself today and went over to the far end of the table to get hot water for his tea and a coffee for Jensen. As Misha was pouring the water, he began to second guess his choice, still feeling a little warm from the shoot earlier. He shifted in place, deciding to ignore it and finished up Jensen’s coffee.

“So did you decide?” Misha asked, once he was back at Jensen’s side. Jensen was licking chocolate off of his finger and looking a little chagrined.

Misha chuckled again. “You know, you don’t have to feel so guilty about it all the time.”

Jensen shrugged self-consciously. “Easy for you to say, you aren’t opposite Jared the tank all the time and you run every morning.”

Misha handed Jensen his coffee. “Well I think you look great. Shall we go sit?”

“Wait... what?” Jensen blinked.

“Do you want to sit?” Misha repeated.

“Oh ah… I guess. Thanks, by the way.”

“For the compliment, or the coffee?” Misha smirked, eyes sparkling as he turned and walked towards their chairs.

It took Jensen a beat to follow as his mind caught up to Misha’s flattery. It’s not that it was unusual for Misha to say nice things to him, but Misha had been so genuine and so earnest when he said it, not to mention so casual. It wasn’t really a secret Jensen was a little self-conscious. He certainly didn’t have the body he had ten years ago and he did tell a legion of fangirls that he rather not be shirtless because Jared was so ridiculously ripped. People told him not to worry all the time, but when Misha said it, there was just something… more to the statement. Jensen felt his heart speed up a little as he slid into Jared’s chair so he could sit next to Misha. It was the polite thing to do after all.

“I hope there’s enough sugar,” Misha commented.

Jensen frowned.

Misha smiled. “In your coffee? I don’t use sugar, so I’m not sure if I got it right.”

“Right, ah… I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Well, I hope it’s sweet enough,” Misha reiterated. “I wanted to show you what I saw the other day…” He pulled out his phone and Jensen decided not to think about the last several minutes as he chuckled over Misha’s tweets.

xx

Jensen dragged his tired body back to his trailer, forgetting how much it took out of you to run through woods and fake-fight all day. They had been pushing extra hard today and would do so as well tomorrow.

It was the last day of shooting tomorrow and they were staying on location overnight to make the most of the day. The bed in his trailer wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was by no means uncomfortable either. It was just him, Misha and a few guest stars other than the crew members.

Just as Jensen was about to flop down on his slightly uncomfortable bed a la Dean (clothes, boots and all) he heard a light, knock on the door. Jensen groaned and pushed himself up, going over and unlocking the door before pushing it open. He wasn’t expecting to find Misha looking sheepish on the other side.

“Sorry Jen, I’m sure you’re just as tired as me but ah… I forgot to get more toothpaste and realized that I’m all out. It’s been awhile since I had to stay the night. Could I use yours?” Misha held up his naked toothbrush as evidence and Jensen couldn’t help but smile. He backed up and gestured gallantly for Misha to come in.

“Yeah, no problem, Mish.”

“Thank you.” Misha mounted the stairs and made a b-line for the tiny bathroom. Jensen could see from the slump of his shoulders and the way he dragged his feet that the older man was just as tired as him. Jensen changed quickly, having to wait before he went to bed until Misha was done, then collapsed on his bed in sweats and a T-shirt.

Misha came out a few minutes later and flopped next to Jensen. Jensen curiously turned his sleepy head.

“I’m exhausted. Next door seems far too far away,” Misha grumped, his voice muffled by Jensen’s rumbled bed sheets. “I actually forgot how grueling the shooting schedule can be when you fall behind… Even fractionally. You have no idea how much I was looking forward to my own bed and a nice hot shower – spacious shower.”

Jensen chuckled, rolled over with an embarrassing amount of effort and met the one eye of Misha’s he could see, the other lost to the mattress.

“Well if you need a minute, feel free,” Jensen said. “I should really handle my own pearly whites.”

Misha snorted. “Please do, I can still smell the garlic you had with lunch.”

Jensen smacked his friend good naturedly and then squeezed closer. “How you like it now, huh?”

Misha wrinkled his nose and slapped a hand over Jensen’s mouth. “You’re a real charmer. Thought your Mama would have taught you better than that.”

Jensen rolled his eyes then struggled into a seated position, slumping off the bed and taking himself to his tiny washroom. “You gonna be awake enough to move when I get back?”

Misha grunted. Jensen shook his head and smiled faintly. He had a feeling he would have a bunk-buddy tonight.

“You better not snore,” Jensen muttered mostly to himself, then got to work on his teeth.

A few minutes later Jensen came back to see Misha’s breathing had evened out to slow and steady. He had already changed into his sleeping clothes before he headed towards Jensen’s, probably fully intending to crawl straight into bed when he had gone to attempt to brush his teeth, only to discover his toothpaste woes.

Jensen got near the bed and carefully eased Misha’s flip-flops off his feet, before flicking the switch on the one small lamp he had lit and gently lay back down.

“I was only teasing,” Misha slurred sleepily. Jensen’s eyes were adjusting carefully to the dark and saw the Misha’s eyes were half-open.

“I know,” Jensen whispered. “I didn’t eat garlic today.”

“You…” Misha yawned. “Always have nice breath and…” another yawn, “really white teeth. I like your smile.”

“Go to sleep, Misha.”

“Just wanted you to know, I was just teasing,” Misha muttered. Jensen shifted the blankets so they covered Misha and himself both, as Misha’s eyes continued to slowly close as if he was fighting to stay awake, just like a little kid. Jensen couldn’t help but find it cute and reached up to brush one stray strand of dark hair away from Misha’s eyes. Misha flinched under the touch, slightly startled, and his eyes slit open again.

“Sorry,” Jensen whispered.

“S’okay,” Misha replied.

Jensen realized, as Misha’s eyes locked with his own, that he still hadn’t moved his hand and that the bed was a whole lot smaller with two people in it. There were only centimetres apart and Jensen could feel the soft brushes of Misha’s minty breath over his own nose and lips. Misha’s tongue suddenly snuck out and Jensen found his eyes drawn to the shiny muscle as Misha moistened his slightly rough lips. It always took the blue-eyed man a while to adjust to Canadian weather. Jensen made a mental note to pick up some Chapstick next time he was at a store. Maybe they could go tomorrow after the shoot. Get Misha more toothpaste, hang out together like they hadn’t in what seemed like forever.

Jensen smirked at how domestic and normal that would be. He liked the thought of it a surprising amount.

“Your staring at me and smiling, Mr. Ackles, it’s making me nervous… And wonder what you’re up to.”

Jensen’s smirk turned wicked as he leaned in. “I may just want to keep you guessing.”

They were very, very close now and Misha’s faintly amused snort jostled his head. Their noses brushed and Jensen blinked but didn’t move. Of its own accord, his tongue sneaked out and moistened his own lips, an unconscious mirror of Misha’s earlier actions.

Misha’s eyes zeroed in on the movement like a target locked missile.

“Jen… I…” Misha whispered. “Should probably…”

Jensen didn’t let Misha finish the sentence. He knew it would undoubtedly end with ‘go’ and Jensen was startled by how much he really, really didn’t want that to happen. The kiss Jensen interrupted Misha with caused the older man to gasp and almost recoil, but Jensen’s gentle hand, which still rested on Misha’s face, didn’t allow him to pull back. Misha’s eyes fluttered in the darkness and Jensen was suddenly very overwhelmed by Misha kissing him back. Firm experienced lips dancing over his own, a curious tongue sneaking out once again to explore previously uncharted territory.

Jensen found himself gravitating closer, his eyes shutting and hand sliding down to cup first Misha’s jaw then around to cradle the back of his head. Misha made a little surprised-pleased sound, and pressed back, his strong slender frame suddenly flush against Jensen’s slightly broader one and it felt so very good and so very right.

After what seemed like forever, they both pulled away, panting into the small interior of the trailer, still pressed chest to hip, Misha’s hand on Jensen’s shoulder while Jensen’s fingers played with the wisps of hair at Misha’s nape.

“That was unexpected,” Misha remarked smoothly, his voice nearly as low as it was when he played Castiel.

“Ah… yeah,” Jensen answered a little gruff. “I kinda want to do it again.”

“I more than kinda wanna let you.”

“I’m really, really tired,” Jensen groaned.

Misha cleared his throat and nodded. “Do you want me to…?”

“Do you want to…?”

Misha shook his head. “I really don’t.”

“Then stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very,” Jensen answered, completely serious.

Misha smiled, brilliant, but clearly exhausted and Jensen couldn't resist one more chaste press of his lips against that smile. Misha returned a small peck of his own before he shifted and curled against Jensen’s chest, hugging the younger man closer to him.

Jensen was taken-aback though happy, but he couldn't help but tease. “You a cuddler, Mish?”

“Shut up, I’m a very tactile person,” Misha replied, slightly petulant.

“Me too,” Jensen whispered and wrapped his arms more firmly around Misha.

xx

The next evening when shooting was finally wrapped for the day and they were blessedly away from the lot, Jared with Gen on his arm spotted them at the local _Shoppers Drug Mart_. He was about to go over and say hello and ask what they were up to, when he saw something he didn’t expect.

“Gen, hey, look,” Jared whispered, even though they were probably too far away to hear. “You’re seeing that, right?”

Genevieve grinned up at him. “Totally.”

“Did I call it, or did I call it?” Jared asked, cocky smile firmly in place.

Genevieve laughed softly and Jared watched as Misha tugged Jensen by the hand he was holding as something caught his eye.

**End**


End file.
